The present invention relates to a machine and method for the cleaning of metallic articles, and more particularly to a machine and method for the treatment of razor blades during the manufacturing process to remove contaminants from the blade surface prior to the step of applying a coating thereto by sputtering, or other process.
Presently, a great number of wash systems are employed to produce metallic surfaces free from contamination. These wash systems generally employ various halogenated hydrocarbons and non-halogenated hydrocarbons, of significant quantity industry wide for cleaning and degreasing of the metal surfaces, and the degree of success with each of these wash systems is generally dependent upon the degree of cleanliness required of the resultant surface. Particularly in the manufacture of razor blades, there is a need to remove sharpening fluids, swarf and grinding wheel related debris from the blade body as well as the critical removal from the blade edges which are subsequently subjected to a coating process. The degree of cleanliness of a razor blade is ultimately determined by examination of the blade employing high magnification such as a 750 power microscope.
Recently, the various metal cleaning systems previously employed have come under scrutiny in view of the materials employed, and in particular, the environmental impact from the usage of the various materials.
Although the halogenated hydrocarbon solvents are widely used in industry for metal cleaning, their medical, environmental and cost factors coupled with waste disposal problems are negative aspects in their usage.
The non-halogenated hydrocarbon solvents on the other hand are generally flammable, have high volatility and dubious ability to be recycled for continuous use. These, plus unfavorable medical, environmental and cost factors, put this group of solvents in a category which is unattractive for practical consideration.
In order to eliminate the various negative aspects of the known chemical washing and degreasing systems, it has, therefore, been suggested that an aqueous detergent system would overcome some of the inherent negative aspects of prior art chemical systems.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a machine and method for removing contamination from the surface of an article such as a razor blade which employs a predominantly aqueous based cleaning composition as the cleansing medium.
Another object of the invention is to provide a machine and method for removing contamination from the surface of an article which is adaptable to mass production techniques.
A further object of the invention is to provide a machine and method of the type set forth above which provides a cleanliness of the metallic surface sufficient to allow a coating of the surface by a process such as sputtering and/or subsequent polymeric coating.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a machine and method for removing contamination from the surface of an article which is economical to use and which is an improvement from an environmental consideration, over those systems in use today.
A further object of the invention is to provide a clean surface on a metallic surface without leaving any detrimental residual processing stains such as surfactant residue, water or oil stains.